


搭档心理问题的最佳处理方案

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: ABO设定办公室play情节在“大使桥”章节之后
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 59





	搭档心理问题的最佳处理方案

“副队长，你没事吧？”

不、有事。

有很严重的事。

汉克双手撑在洗漱台上，热度和欲望正在慢慢吞噬他的理智，他已经很久没有这样“糟糕”过了。

半小时前在大使桥下的河边他扔掉酒瓶，跟他的塑料搭档说他要去买醉，但实际上他没去，从那个时候开始他已经察觉到不对劲了。

易感期！！这该死的生理反应！

他万万没想到过会发生这种事，他已经五十三岁了，从他的妻子离开…不、确切的说在那之前，从柯尔出事以后，他就没有再没嗅到过任何omega的信息素，他以为他早已经不会再对信息素这种东西有感应，但偏偏就是今天，在伊甸园调查时他嗅到了一种甜香，像上好的威士忌里混入了一点点奶油。

一开始他并没在意，那样的场所总是软香迷醉的，再加上他喝了酒，所以他完全没往那方面去想过，但是一直到他离开伊甸园，那种撩人的香味还一直跟随着他，萦绕在他的鼻腔、脑海…甚至渗进他的欲望之中，他才意识到不对…

然而已经晚了，被那点火星般的信息素点燃的本能迅速窜成了一簇火苗在他血液里燃烧，他昏昏沉沉，身体被Alpha的天性所支配着，离开大使桥以后他去了最近的24小时自助药店，但该死的收款机却告知他系统故障不接受现金支付，无奈之中他将车直接开到了警局。

他记得警局的常备药品里会有一些用于应急的药剂，也许…但很遗憾，或许是他记错了，或许他运气太糟，总之他没有找到，一毫升也没找到，而且该死的这里连一个值班的人都没有，想找个人帮他去买药都买不到。

更糟糕的是，就在他翻遍了药品柜的时候，一个熟悉的声音在他背后响起。

“副队长，你没事吧？”

康纳？！

怎么会是康纳？！

汉克反射性的将药品柜关上，转过身，果然是他刚刚才离开不到一小时的仿生人搭档站在门口。

康纳怎么会在这儿？他回来干嘛？查资料？待机？

不不不，不管为什么，总之汉克现在并不想见到他，而且或许是一种错觉，从康纳出现开始，空气中那种甜香味似乎变得更清晰了。

“我没事，我回来…拿点东西…”人类警探轻咳一声，有点尴尬的回到自己的位置上正襟危坐，试图掩盖裤子里已经足够明显的生理特征，“你来警局干什么？”

“您在找什么东西吗？”

RK800跟了过去，却并没回答他上司的问题。

“不、没什么，你也许该去睡觉、我是说待机了，小子！”

“您是在找这个？”

仿生人举起手，汉克清晰的看见他手里的袋子里有大约5、6支药剂，这也就是平时警局此类药品的常备量。

“怎么…？”

怎么会在你手上？

汉克愣住了，旋即又明白过来，康纳比他更早到达警局，并且拿走了这些药物。

“给我！”

人类心里生出一股无名业火来，虽然尚不能判断这该死的安卓为什么要这样做，但眼下可不是该开这种玩笑的事。

“我拒绝。安德森副队长，这类药物对身体机能有一定副作用，以您的年龄和健康状况我认为…”

“你他妈的闭嘴！给我！”

被欲火折磨得失去耐心的人类粗暴的打断了他，毫不客气的冲上去揪住仿生人的衣领将他抵在墙上想要拿走他手里的药，但刚伸出手，汉克就愣住，因为很明显的，信息素的气味更浓了，而且来源很显然是…

“康纳？！”

人类难以置信的看着被他压在墙上的RK800，为什么会是康纳？

“您没判断错，是我，副队长。”

回答的同时，仿生人松开手，汉克眼睁睁的看着那一小袋药剂掉在地上摔得粉碎。

“Fuck！！你干什么！！”

他恨不得掏出枪来再对着这家伙的头，但事实上他的生理本能却是让他想压着这家伙狠狠吻下去。

“妈的故障机！滚开！”

人类以最后的理智将RK800狠狠甩到一边去，然而康纳并没乖乖的听话“滚开”，相反的，他不紧不慢的扯破松了自己的领带。

“您不觉得奇怪吗，副队长？”

“什么？”

汉克愣了一下，旋即皱起眉，是的，他的确从刚才起就有些觉得不对劲，仿生人又不会自主发情，他为什么会嗅到康纳的信息素？而且…在伊甸园他尚且没嗅到其他人的信息素，为什么唯独会感受到康纳的？

“因为这是采集了您的DNA样本后针对您的性易感因素特别合成的。”

“什么？？”

这句话每一个词他都明白，但合在一起他怎么就不懂什么意思了呢？

“你？你到底想干什么？”

“根据我最近收集到的数据表明，您精神压力过大，有严重的心理问题，这严重影响到了我们的合作以及工作任务的进程。当然这也跟您的生理状态也有关，长期压制性欲的Alpha很容易产生焦虑、狂躁情绪。所以我综合考虑了一下人类的解压方式，认为以一场性爱作为宣泄途径是最合适的。”

“这他妈…什么玩意儿？！”

汉克咬牙切齿的听着这这一大堆什么见鬼的理论，且不说这些东西听起来有多荒唐，但是…为什么会是康纳…

“同时，我认为您对我的信任度和默契度太低，这些都会影响到我们的合作，我们需要增进感情，副队长，从人类关系学的研究表明，性伴侣之间的感情比普通同事会更亲密，所以我建议由我来跟您完成本次性行为。”

“哈？！”

这小子是脑子…系统出了什么问题？他在说的是什么胡话？

“简单来说，我希望您跟我做爱…您现在也并没有其他选择，安德森副队长，除非您打算回伊甸园。”

“闭嘴！！”

回伊甸园？不不、他不会去伊甸园找仿生人，当然不会，汉克揪住RK800的脖子将他按在办公桌上。

他现在已经气疯了，他觉得有必要给这个自作主张满口荒唐的家伙一点惩罚。

“你知道你这种行为在人类来说叫做什么吗？”汉克轻易就将RK800脸朝下的按在桌面上，“…你这叫找操。”

“这种说法和我的目的基本一致。我建议您最好尽快开始，我监测到有一队外勤已经在回来的路上，大约还有一小时左右到达。”

康纳平静的回答，但与此同时他却做了一个标准的挑逗动作——他微微抬起臀在人类下腹一下蹭了蹭。

艹！Fucking Android！胀鼓鼓的欲望被柔软臀肉挤压到，汉克顿时感觉欲望直冲到他的头皮，本能让他隔着裤子往仿生人屁股上狠狠顶了一下。

“…就为了你的任务是吗？！你可真是个忠诚的任务机器啊？为了你的任务什么都可以？”

安德森副队长露出嘲讽的笑容，他解开裤链，迫不及待弹出来的欲望在仿生人深灰色的裤子上拍出湿润的深色痕迹，康纳反射性的扭动了一下。

“别乱动…”

人类的大手擒住了仿生人的腰，皮带被轻易的扯开，很快，褪下下一半的裤子让白皙匀称的双臀曝露在空气中，尽管仿生人不会感觉寒冷，但康纳还是有些不适的夹紧了腿。

“该死的混蛋…你经常这样‘工作’？”

汉克在仿生人的臀上狠狠拍了一巴掌，奶白色的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度泛起了一层潮红色，甚至留下清晰可见的掌印…这些塑料玩意儿还居然这么敏感？汉克心里有些诧异，显然这种反应就是为了刺激人类的性欲而设计的，并且这很有效，他感觉下身的家伙硬得更明显了，Alpha的天性让那玩意儿开始不受控制的往仿生人的腿间顶弄，康纳当然也感受到了。

“这不是我日常的工作内容。但作为您的搭档，我有义务为您提供生理和心理方面的帮助，以便我们能更好的开展工作。您当然也随时可以征用我解决任何问题。”RK800乖巧的趴在办公桌上，回过头来平静的看着汉克，“我已经准备就绪，您可以直接…”

“闭嘴！”

汉克粗暴的打断了他。

工作工作！去他妈的工作！这家伙真的就是台工作机器吗？…哦，是的，他就是…要不然呢？我以为他是什么？一小时前他还在自己的枪口下强调他只是一台机器…

汉克有些烦躁和犹豫，他伸手试探了一下，在仿生人的小腹以下有着跟他一样的雄性器官，这让他反射性的放开了手，他还没这兴趣去摸一个同性的玩意儿。

“不用担心，副队长，我的性组件是兼备的，您完全可以使用我的…”

“我说了闭嘴！”

人类再次呵斥了他，在康纳乖乖的安静下来以后，他将手伸到RK800的腿缝中，那里已经很湿了，黏滑温润的仿生体液从属于omega的穴口处流出，沾湿了人类的手指。

“操…”

汉克在心里暗骂了一句，这就是康纳说到的“准备就绪”，那些滑溜溜的液体和穴口处不断收缩的嫩肉极大的刺激了一个易感期a的性欲，好吧，既然这样那就不用客气了，人类迫不及待的握着自己的性器就挺入进去…

“副队长？”身下的仿生人皱了皱眉，语气依旧一本正经，“请按说明书先进行扩张。”

“去他妈的说明书！”

刚刚尝到些甜头的Alpha哪儿管得了这么多，这感觉简直是出乎意料的好！他从没跟仿生人做过，也从没去设想过会是怎样的感受，但这完全已经超过了他的任何预期，湿热、紧致、几乎像要将他吸干一样的收缩，一切都堪称完美…除了他的搭档、RK800依旧规律的模拟呼吸和额角平稳转动的蓝色光圈之外！

“喂！我说…”扶着康纳的腰狠狠抽送了几下以后，汉克揉了揉仿生人的臀，“你们仿生人干这种事儿都不会有感觉的吗？”

“并不是，性爱系统有搭载相应的感觉模块，不过我觉得没有必要开启。”

RK800的声音平缓冷静。

“哈？没必要？”难怪老子操得这样给力这小子连哼都不哼一声，汉克气得甚至想发笑，“你觉得人类喜欢干一台没有感觉的塑料机器吗？”

“当然不是，如果您需要，我可以配合您模拟出任何反应，叫床或者挣扎都没问题，副队长，这不需要我开启感应模块。”

“闭嘴！”

汉克再次狠狠的一巴掌拍在仿生人的臀上，那平缓的小蓝圈转动得让他心烦。

“开启它…那个什么玩意儿！”他说，“这是命令！”

康纳“犹豫”了几秒，终于额角的灯圈闪动了数下，然后RK800的身体毫无预兆的软了下去，幸好汉克眼疾手快一把捞住了他的腰。

“喂！小子！你没事吧？”

莹蓝色的小灯圈已经完全闪成了黄色，原本规律的模拟呼吸也变得急促而紊乱，汉克知道康纳是已经打开了感受系统。

“唔嗯…副队长…”

大量的数据涌入，精密敏感的传感系统将性爱组件产生出的感觉反馈给他，火热、胀满、延伸到小腹深处的酸痛…为什么是这样的？好奇怪…他之前当然有做过预建，不过预设中那些关于压力、润滑度、摩擦系数之类的数据完全不会告诉他性爱的感觉是这样……

“你还好吧？”

…看起来不太好，这家伙几乎快站不稳了，整个上身都趴在办公桌上，腔道里因为紧张而夹得紧紧的。

“放松、放松点儿…你这样我没法动…”汉克轻轻拍打着仿生人的屁股，往里缓缓的挺动了一下，“我该不会是把你搞坏了吧？”

坏？这当然是不可能的，至少康纳目前还没收到这部分组件损坏的警告，但是现在这状况已经完全超出他的所有预测了。

“请…稍微轻一点，安德森副队长…太大了…”

仿生人警探皱起眉头，测算到的数值的确是超出平均值太多了，当然，还没到他的组件最大承受度，只是那些感觉数据…实在…啊不、为什么又更深了…别太快…顾不上系统中飞速流过的数据，RK800徒劳的伸出手去想要抓住点什么，但光滑的桌面根本没什么可抓的，最后他只能紧紧抓住工位间的挡板，才让自己不至于站立不稳。

“看起来你很敏感啊？”

操他们的！模控生命把一个警用型做成这样敏感是为什么？汉克一边嘀咕着一边挺着胯，Alpha的本能让他忍不住的想深处操，凭着繁殖的天性去探寻某个软嫩的腔体，不知道是不是错觉，在康纳开启感受系统以后他嗅到的信息素似乎更浓郁了，几乎要叫人发狂…这小子故意的？

他这样猜测，但其实猜错了，感受系统开启后信息素的释放已经不是康纳可以控制的了，他的身体完全被性爱系统的反馈回应所主宰着，他的皮肤、在冰冷桌面上摩擦的乳头、被人类手掌掐按着的腰…无不在敏感的像他传递出各种感觉信息…粗糙、疼痛、火热、酸胀…他从未被赋予过这样多的“感觉”，这些陌生的数据让他感到了慌乱，他没办法预建出任何关于这场“解压行为”的后果……

“副队长…”

他开口喊了一声，发现自己的声音也不受控制变得沙哑起来，甚至还有明显的哭腔，是的，他能感觉到他的眼眶已经湿了，人工泪液失控一样的在他眼窝里打转，但并不是因为“悲伤”。

“你哭了？”

汉克有些惊讶，他倒真没想过还会把康纳操哭了，人类暂时从仿生人身体里退了出来，虽说他感觉不错、甚至可以说很爽，但把自己的床伴操哭了可不是个合格的Alpha该做的。

“康纳？”

安德森副队长没费多大劲儿就将软趴在办公桌上的仿生人翻过来，康纳不重，还没有个同样身高的成年男性重，汉克轻易就将他一把抱到桌上坐好。

“我没弄伤你吧？让我看一下！”

他粗鲁的三下两下就扯掉康纳的裤子，就算对方只是仿生人，而且是个自作主张送上来挨操的仿生人，他也还是担心自己刚才太粗暴给对方造成了伤害。

汉克拉开RK800的双腿，在这一刻某种奇怪的、不曾产生过也不该产生的情绪数据流过康纳的系统，似乎叫做“害羞”，这种古怪的情绪让他想将腿合上，但双膝却被人类的大手牢牢撑开。

“别躲！该死的混蛋！”

也不知道这句混蛋是骂康纳还是骂自己，汉克凝神去查探小仿生人的腿间，所看到景象让他小腹一下那团火烧得更盛了，康纳腿间湿成一片，缝隙中初次被操开的小穴染上了诱人的熟红色，穴口有些微微的肿起，半透明的粘液还湿哒哒挂在入口处…这倒是怎么看也不像是伤到了的样子，尤其是仿生人身前那根形状完美的性器已经半硬了起来…

“所以说你刚刚没事？…你是爽到哭的？”

汉克再次压了上去，康纳看起来的确是没事，小处男大概只是第一次被操狠了些还适应不过来，但他可有事，他下身的大家伙不满意突然被“撤军”，这会儿已经硬得发疼了。

“那我们继续？”

人类滚烫的龟头抵在穴口处时，康纳感觉自己脸上发烫，可能还有些发红，性爱模块中某种奇妙的数据再度被唤醒，他感觉自己“渴望”这个，但又再次的产生出“羞怯”的情绪来，他的手撑在桌面上，将头微微的侧了侧，小腿却勾紧了男人的腰…

噢，操…

这暗示得可算足够明显了，汉克当然毫不客气，收臀挺腰一个深埋就再次顶入了进去…

“啊……啊、有点胀…副队长、副队长…”

康纳的头高高的扬起来，直冲到小腹中的酸胀占据了他的全部处理器，他控制不了自己的行为，撑在身后的双手在发软，连缠在人类腰上的双腿也开始哆嗦。

这样子真是好极了…汉克满意的看着眼圈发红，又惊又爽的小安卓，这才是他想看到的样子，比那个满口任务的机器好多了…

“忍着点儿，康纳…这才刚刚开始…”

人类伸手搂住RK800的腰，这让康纳没法往后退，他缓慢而用力的挺动起来，每一记都直插到仿生人腔道的最深处，顶弄着软壁末端那团收缩的腔体。

“这是什么？”

他搂紧了小家伙问到，作为一个五十来岁的Alpha他当然知道那是什么，omega的生殖腔，令所有Alpha销魂的地方，他倒真没想到过仿生人omega也做得这样精致，他恶意的顶了顶那团软体，等着康纳给出答案。

“…嗯呀、副队长别…生殖腔…那是…”

“嗯哼…”

人类非但没有住手，还似乎得意的再往那里狠狠的顶撞了几下，康纳小声的哭喊起来，从刚才开始他就控制不住他的呻吟，那些变调的、软媚得完全不符合他声线的声音一声声的从他喉咙里传出来，他感觉“难为情”，却又完全抑制不了，现在也一样，随着汉克抽送的加快，眼泪从他的眼眶里滚落下来，他变得湿漉漉的，下面也是，受到刺激的内腔分泌出更多润滑液，随着汉克的大力撞击从他们结合部位流出来，打湿了人类腿根处卷曲坚硬的刺毛，那些毛发紧贴着他的下体，将他穴口周围磨得又红又痒，他想躲，但躲不开，老警探高大的身体刚好将他完全笼罩住，他被压在办公桌上，双腿连缠住人类身体的力气都没有，只能大大的张开着随着汉克的动作东西摇晃。

“哦…生殖腔…原来仿生人还真有这玩意儿…”

汉克喃喃自语，他抵着那地儿顶蹭了几下，敏感的器官收到交配信号，那条不太明显的窄缝张开来，一开一合等待着被攻占，康纳颤抖得更明显，他连足尖都绷紧了，小腹剧烈的起伏着，他开始怀疑自己最先进的处理器，他觉得他应对不了这个，他的身体开始发热，系统开始发出各种奇怪的指令。

“康纳…如果我射进去，我会标记你吗？”

汉克的声音变得急促，Alpha的性器明显已经按耐不住了，粗大的头端在找准了位置以后就一直强势的往里钻顶，康纳感受到一种他找不出词汇来形容的感觉，酸软中戴着细小的像电流一样的东西，人类似乎叫做…快感？

“能…副队长…”他仰起头，腰肢不自觉的挺动着，小腹中那块从未启用过的组件将Alpha的性器咬得更紧，“但是、啊…仿生人的标记…啊…是可以很容易去除的…只需要…啊啊！”

汉克狠狠的一挺打断了他的话。

“这种时候就别说这样的扫兴话…”

人类将性器完全顶入了进去，康纳感觉小腹中酸胀得快要被顶坏，基础款的人造内腔对于安德森副队长过人的尺寸而言太勉强，甚至于康纳收到了系统出现压力值过高的警示。

“不、别…副队长这、啊这没有意义…”

他惊慌挣扎起来，却被人类俯身一口咬在他的脖子上，仿生人没有腺体，但Alpha交媾时的天性令汉克本能的在小家伙的脖子上吮咬着，硬茬茬的胡子将那片白皙的皮肤磨得发红。

“哈…没有意义…那要什么才有意义？你的任务吗？你不是为了任务什么都能做吗？”

人类一只手搂紧康纳的腰将他和自己按得更紧，另一只手捉住了仿生人小腹下翘起的性器。

“告诉我你使用过这些东西吗？这个…或者这个？”

他狠狠的一挺，康纳忍不住尖叫出来。

“没有…副队长…我没有…”

他几乎没有过搭档，就算偶尔有，也不会像汉克.安德森这样棘手，而现在，他开始怀疑到他的方案是否正确，安德森副队长看起来并没有跟他关系缓和，反而…好像要将他狠狠的操坏掉一般。

“没有就对了，小家伙…”人类心里的独占欲得到了满足，“我来告诉你…性爱不是用来工作的…去他妈的任务！你应该去享受它…像这样…”

他缓缓的撸动着手里的人造器官，虽然刚刚他还觉得碰触到同性的在玩意儿很恶心，但现在他感觉还不错，这东西也是敏感极了，就像他身下开始哭喊尖叫的小安卓一样。

“怎样？小家伙…尝过高潮的滋味吗？”

那是…什么？康纳茫然的睁大眼睛，他能在0.1秒内搜索出“高潮”的定义，但他不知道那是什么，没有任何数据可供他做参考，他只感觉身体越来越热，被握在人类手里的仿生器官出现奇怪的痉挛，而Alpha的性器开始在他肚子里成结，将他整个生殖腔塞得满满的，那些敏感柔嫩的内壁在摩擦中将更多更强烈的叫做“快感”的数据传递到他的处理器中，他几乎快要过载了，快要失去对这身体的控制，指令墙在无数警告框和尖锐的警示音中摇摇欲坠，他会坏掉的…一定会的…

“噢…康纳…”

人类低吼着咬住了他的脖子…

那就坏掉吧！

他闭上眼，撤回手任由身体向后倾倒，汉克在他软倒下去的一瞬间将他抱紧，胀大的结深深埋进去，抽动着射出滚烫的精液，汹涌的数据冲击上来，红色的指令墙在瞬间崩塌，他感受到了“害怕”，只能搂紧人类的脖子，叫着汉克的名字，感觉有什么东西从身体里迸射出来，温凉的液体浇在他微微凸起来的小腹上…

Alpha的射精持续了数分钟，当汉克从高潮中清醒过来时，才意识到自己干了什么，他在DPD的办公室里跟他的仿生人搭档干了一炮。

“咳、……”

他急匆匆想从康纳身体里退出来，但Alpha胀大的结卡在仿生人的生殖腔入口处，康纳痛苦的哼了一声，吓得他不敢再动作。他们就这样沉默而尴尬的拥抱着，直到情欲带来的热度渐散去，结渐渐消退，人类才小心的撤离出来。

“…那个…你还好吧？”

手忙脚乱的擦拭了一下，仓促提上裤子的安德森副队长觉得自己此刻就是个不折不扣的混蛋，虽然这件事说起来是康纳这小子在找死，但是…但是自己这样也太不是个东西了，尤其是当他看到一片狼藉的办公桌和仿生人微微凸起的小腹时。

“我没事。”

康纳的声线恢复了理智，那种诱人的甜香也消失了，汉克猜想是康纳关闭了某种信息素的发散装置。

“今晚的事……”

“不会有任何人知道，副队长。监控我已经关闭了的。”

“我不是说这个！我…”该怎么说呢？汉克.安德森感觉脸上发烧，“抱歉，康纳…”

“您无需道歉，这是我应该做的。”

谈判专家的语调跟从前一样平静，但汉克平白觉得好像有哪点不太一样了，当然，他没敢去看康纳，所以他也没注意到RK800一直低垂着的双眸。

“咳、那我先…回去？”

“好的，安德森副队长。”

康纳已经默默的穿好了裤子，被揉得皱巴巴的衬衣和散在一旁的领带也再次整理得工工整整，他甚至收拾干净了桌面。

汉克站在那里，他知道他应该离开，但这时候走掉的话怎么想都觉得太不像话了。

“那个…康纳？你呢？”

“我夜晚通常回到模控生命待机。”

回到模控生命…噢、这个样子回到模控生命？看看他那副可怜巴巴的样子！汉克.安德森，你真他妈不是个人！

老警探在心里狠狠痛骂了自己一句。

“康纳，你要不要先跟我回去，我是说在我那里…也许你需要、需要一些清理。”

无论如何他都不能让康纳这个样子再回到冰冷的仓库里去，就算康纳拒绝他也要把他扛回去，不过出乎意料的，RK800额角的灯圈快速闪了几下，点了点头。

“好的，副队长。”

他这样说的时候，语调快了0.7秒，一种叫做“惊喜”的情绪数据流过了他的处理器，当然，安德森副队长并不知道。

“那就走吧！”

人类愉快的说，从桌上拿起他的车钥匙，谢天谢地这上面还没溅到什么让人脸红的液体。

不过，还没走出门，汉克就发现跟在他身后的RK800才走了几步就停了下来。

“怎么了？”他回头去看，“呃、你…走不动了吗？”

“我能走，只是……”康纳低下头去，有些僵硬的站在那里，“太多了…副队长射进去的东西…走动…会流出来…”

看着仿生人搭在小腹上的手和双腿间隐约的湿痕，安德森副队长的脸红到了脖子根。

“Fucking Android!!”

人类大步走过去，一把将他的仿生人搭档打横抱起来，飞快的冲出了大门。


End file.
